L'amour du méchant est plus dangereux que sa haine
by PeopleHurtOthersPeople
Summary: Regina à toujours détestée Emma, cette pseudo-sauveuse qui lui a enlevée son fils. Seulement dans l'adversité, peut-on trouver parfois une alliée ? Jusqu'au seront-elle prêtes à aller pour changer et surtout ,prendront-elles conscience que ce qui les lient est bien plus fort que ce qu'elles auraient pu imaginer ? Swan Queen
1. A chair de loup, dent de chien

**_Tout d'abord je voulais vous dire bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je commence ma première fiction Swan Queen, elle se situe après l'épisode 2x21 et Neal n'a pas disparu dans le monde magique ! Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe,je suis dyslexique et je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer ! Je posterais le plus régulièrement possible et j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction :) S'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises c'est toujours bon à prendre et encourage à continuer ! _**

**A votre bon ou mauvais plaisir !**

**Chapitre 1 : A Chair de Loup, Dent de Chien**

Elle sentait ses mains se refermer autour de sa gorge. Les longs ongles manucurés lui lacéraient le visage, elle lécha le sang sur son pouce tout en renversant sa tête un peu en arrière, comme si elle exultait. Le diable semblait avoir pris une totale possession de son âme et de son corps, plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper, ses jambes battant dans le vide, elle planta violemment ses dents dans son cou, lui arrachant le plus déchirant des cris.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, elle haletait. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil et réalisa qu'il n'était que 3h00 du matin. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant de cauchemars en ce moment ? Et pourquoi Regina apparaissait dans TOUS ses cauchemars ?

« **_Oh peut-être par ce qu'elle te trancherait la tête si elle en avait l'occasion_** ! se dit Emma à elle-même. **_Ou par ce qu'elle dort dans ton salon !_ **» En effet à la suite des électrochocs qu'elle avait subit Regina avait été sauvée par Mary-Margaret et David et elle était donc allongée, en train de dormir dans sa maison. Il est vrai que la situation était étrange !

Elle se sentait très fatiguée, la journée avait été plutôt longue. Après une grosse dispute avec Neal elle avait pris sa voiture et était partis reposer son esprit au bord de la mer. Seule, elle avait marché le long de la côte tout en se posant des questions sur sa vie. En revenant elle avait eu une explication avec le jeune homme et les choses s'étaient un peu calmé. Après elle avait dû intervenir dans un incendie puis elle s'était encore engueulée avec Regina. Pour couronner le tout elle avait reçu un appel de sa banque qui lui annonçait un découvert bancaire de 1000 dollars depuis 3 semaines. Bref, la journée avait été pleine d'emmerdes. Emma essaya de se rendormir mais elle sentit que c'était peine perdu quand elle avait usée toutes les positions possibles dans un lit. Elle se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa petite famille, vérifia que Regina était bien endormie puis pris les clés et sortit dans le silence. Dehors l'air était frais, et la lune pleine recouvrait la ville de son berceau argenté. Elle passa sa vieille veste kaki et décida de se promener, une habitude lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas. La rue était silencieuse, tout le monde semblait dormir, plongé au pays des rêves.

«** _Cette ville est décidemment dingue …_ **» Pensa Emma en plaquant sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. En effet ici l'impossible devenait possible, la frontière entre la réalité et la fiction n'existait pas.

Un hurlement inquiétant lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Emma reprit immédiatement ses réflexes de sheriff et fonça sans réfléchir. En courant elle fit un faux mouvement et sa cheville lui lança un coup violent. Peu lui importait sinon de sauver la personne qui avait criée. Elle arriva à l'endroit ou elle pensait avoir entendu le hurlement, derrière Granny's. Il n'y avait rien sinon un calme angoissant.

- **Hé ho il y a quelqu'un ? **» demanda Emma dans le silence.

Aucune réponse. Elle continua sa quête lorsque surgit une ombre énorme sur le mur face à elle. Elle fit immédiatement volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un loup. Elle comprit tout de suite que ce n'était autre que Ruby.

- **Ruby, c'est moi Emma. **

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grognement.

- **Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ce « grrrrrrrr » mais s'il te plaît Ruby concentre toi, je suis Emma Swan, ton amie.**

Ruby ne grognait plus. Pour toute réponse elle s'assit sur le béton, fixant toujours Emma. Cette dernière ne semblait pas très rassurée mais préférait ne pas l'exciter. Elle réfléchit à toutes les façons qui pourraient la tirer de cette situation. Elle pouvait choisir de s'enfuir mais elle risquait fortement de se faire déchiqueter. Elle pouvait appeler à la maison et demander de l'aide.

« **_Mais est-ce que j'ai mon portable_**_ ?! _» Pensa celle-ci, tout d'un coup affolée. Elle le laissait très souvent dans la poche de sa veste et lorsqu'elle tata le rectangle elle se bénit d'avoir pris sa veste. Ruby ne bougeait toujours pas et la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Emma composa le numéro de la maison. Personne ne répondait.

**« Décrochez putain** ! **On s'en fout qu'il soit trois heures du matin je vais servir de repas à un loup flippant, qui plus est mon amie !** » Jurait Emma dans le téléphone. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix sonneries qu'on daigna enfin décrocher. C'est une voix ensommeillée qui marmonna :

-…**Allo ?**

- **Euh…Regina ?** Reconnut Emma à la voix grave.

- **Miss Swan ?** **Pourquoi** **vous êtes dehors à trois heures du matin ?** Grommela la reine. **Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?**

- **Je vous signale que j'appelle sur le téléphone fixe. J'ai besoin d'aide, je suis coincée dans la rue adjacente au Granny's avec Ruby.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Je veux dire, Ruby transformée en loup ! Bon magnez- vous par ce que pour l'instant elle ne bouge pas mais elle ne veut pas me laisser passer et je ne pense pas qu'elle me laissera partir !**

- **Il est trois heures du matin !** S'indigna la brune qui a vrai dire, n'avait pas l'air très inquiétée du sort d'Emma Swan.

- **ET MOI JE VAIS ME FAIRE BOUFFER PAR UN LOUP !** Hurla Emma ce qui fit sursauter Regina à l'autre bout du combiner. **Vous n'avez qu'à demander à mes parents de venir m'aider je m'en fiche mais faite vite ! **

Elle entendit le cliquètement du téléphone qu'on raccroche puis les bip-bip réguliers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ruby se leva. Emma tressaillit et sa plaqua contre le mur, ses mains en avant.

« **Doucement, ce n'est que moi je ne vais pas te faire de mal.** »

Emma commençait vraiment à douter que la mairesse ait pris son appel au sérieux. Et si elle avait raccroché et s'était rendormie bien tranquillement ?

« **Si personne ne se pointe dans 2 minutes, je la tue !** » S'ingurgita la belle blonde.

Alors qu'elle essayait de calmer la louve, elle entendit le martèlement des talons sur le trottoir et aperçut Regina, qui avait pris le temps de se vêtir convenablement et qui marchait, toute penaude. Ruby entendis le bruit et se retourna violemment. Le visage de Regina se décomposa, elle tenta de faire appel à ses pouvoirs mais les électrochocs l'avaient épuisé. La louve se jeta littéralement sur elle.

-**REGINA !** Hurla Emma en accourant.

Elle détacha une latte en bois un peu bancale d'un banc et tenta de frapper Ruby, lui assénant des coups là où elle ne pourrait pas réellement la blessée. Elle poussa un hurlement lorsque le loup lui mordit le mollet. Regina était démunit et ne pouvait rien faire. Granny, alerté par le cri d'Emma sortit en trombe et jeta un filet sur Ruby, la recouvrant de tout son long. La pauvre se débattait, griffait le vide. A l'aide de ses pouvoirs la vielle femme réussit à l'enchaîner et lui injecta un anesthésiant. Regina aida Emma à se relever.

-**Vous êtes blessée ?** S'enquit Granny.

-**Oui…j'ai très mal au mollet !** Gémit Emma en boitillant.

En effet du sang dégoulinait tout le long de son pied, arrachant des gémissements de douleurs à la jeune femme.

-**Venez, monté je vais vous arrangez ça.**

Les deux femmes l'accompagnèrent à l'intérieur. Granny aida Emma à monter les marches. Elle lui désinfecta la plaie puis lui fit un strap bien serré.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais l'avoir bien enfermé mais elle a du forcer les barreaux !**

-**Je vous en prie, ne lui en parlez pas, elle se sentirait trop mal.** Implora Emma **qui savait très bien que le destin de Ruby était une fatalité.**

Regina n'était visiblement pas du même avis :

- **Vous êtes vraiment irresponsable ! Nous aurions pu nous faire tuer !**

- **Regina ce n'est pas de sa faute !**

- **Si ! Et croyez moi bien, je vous collerais un procès espèce de vieille folle ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais tenter de finir ma nuit gâchée par vos idées de promenade nocturne, miss Swan.**

Emma la rattrapa dans la rue et elles marchèrent côte à côte, sans s'adresser la parole. Emma avait perdu sa veste dans l'affaire et claquait des dents. Agacée par le bruit Regina enleva sa propre veste, un beau blazer en velours noir.

- **Prenez ma veste, je ne supporte plus de vous entendre claquer des dents. **

- **Waouh ! La méchante reine me prête sa veste ! Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Ironisa la sauveuse.**

Les deux femmes faisaient la même taille et c'était assez comique de voir Emma en short pour dormir avec une veste très classe.

- **Et bien « la méchante reine » a comme même fait le déplacement en pleine nuit pour vous aider.**

- **A ce compte la c'est plutôt moi qui vous ai aidée ! Mais je note l'effort. Enfaîte, vous avez du sang sur la tempe.** Se permit de dire Emma.

Regina essuya le liquide rouge et les deux femmes arrivèrent à la maison. Après s'être revêtu de son pyjama, la mairesse retourna finir sa nuit agitée. Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, elle se servit donc un bon chocolat chaud qu'elle saupoudra de cannelle et se vautra dans le canapé. Il lui était impossible d'allumer la télé car sinon elle se ferrait enguirlander par Regina. Elle tourna la tête et l'observa en détail. Elle semblait si inoffensive dans ce sommeil avec sa respiration régulière qui faisait se soulever sa poitrine. Emma avait décidée de lui donner une seconde chance, elle voulait y étaient bien plus identiques qu'elles n'auraient voulu se l'avouer. Toutes deux avaient fait des erreurs dans le passé. Emma estimait qu'elle avait eu sa rédemption et elle espérait bien qu'à présent, ce serait le tour de Regina.


	2. A navire rompu,les vents sont contraires

**_Coucou les ptits lecteurs ! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews toutes sympas et encourageantes, ça donne envie de continuer ! N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis ou mêmes des idées, je suis ouverte à tout. Cette partie traite plus de Neal et Emma mais Regina intervient comme même :) _**

**_A votre bon ou mauvais plaisir !_**

**CHAPITRE 2 : A navire rompu,les vents sont contraires.**

Quand elle se réveilla, il était 14h30 de l'après-midi et elle était seule dans l'appartement. Henry était partit à l'école en lui laissant un petit message : **_Coucou dormeuse qui s'en va combattre des loups dans la nuit, et sans moi ! (oui oui maman me l'a dit et elle était plutôt en colère…) Rendez-vous 16h30 au Granny's, j'ai des choses à te dire. Bisous, Henry._** Emma sourit au morceau de papier. Effectivement elle ne doutait pas que la reine ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur ce matin. Elle prit une douche, enfila un jean et un chemisier en soie rouge puis se rendit au poste de police. Tamara et Greg se trouvait toujours dans les deux cellules adjacentes.

- **Vous savez que je pourrais vous poursuivre pour ne pas nourrir vos prisonniers ?** Envoya la métisse en se posant négligemment contre les barreaux métalliques.

- **Vous avez fait des électrochocs sur une personne et vous réclamez à manger ? Gonflé pour deux espèces de cinglés !** Rétorqua Emma en s'installant tranquillement à son bureau.

- **Regina est une cinglée !** Cria Greg en cognant son point dans la cage en fer.

- **Sur ce point, je vous rejoins. Trêve de plaisanterie vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on décide quoi faire de vous. En attendant vous aurez les plateaux repas prévus pour les prisonniers, ils vous seront délivrés par Ruby, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.**

Emma tria des papiers pendant que les deux zouaves continuaient de lui casser les pieds. La tête gonflée comme un ballon, elle rejoignit Henry qui avait déjà pris une table et commander deux menthe à l'eau.

- **Hey kid ! Alors quoi de neuf à l'école pour les nimbo comme toi ?**

- **Hé ! Bah grand-mère nous à montrer pleins de trucs sur le monde magique et on a fais des tas de gâteaux pour la fête des parents**

Effectivement, demain il y avait la fête des parents, une fête où tous les papas et les mamans étaient conviés pour venir voir les projets fait par leurs enfants depuis le début de l'année. A cette occasion les enfants dansaient, jouaient, chantaient, tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Henry n'avait toujours pas révélé ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

- **Dans quelle sorte d'école tu vas au juste ?** Sourit la blonde.

- **Poudlard ! Dit, est-ce que papa se remet de l'histoire avec Tamara et Greg ? **

- **Difficilement, il à l'air un peu déprimé on devrait l'inviter à dîner avec nous ce soir** .Proposa Emma

- **Bonne idée ! Je ferrais un repas mexicain ! **

- **Et qui va payer les ingrédients ? C'est bibi !**

- **Moi aussi je t'aime** ! Rigola le petit garçon espiègle en faisant une grimace à sa mère.

Les deux comparses passèrent à l'épicerie faire des courses puis rentrèrent à la maison. Emma appela Neal qui accepta volontiers l'invitation. Henry s'affaira en cuisine et Emma l'aida avec les plaques de cuisson, veillant à ce que son petit bout de chou ne se brûle pas. D'accord elle n'était pas une cuisinière exceptionnelle mais elle savait se débrouiller à l'occasion. Bien sûr Regina pouvait frimer avec ses lasagnes divines et ses chaussons aux pommes, en attendant elle n'avait personne avec qui les partager, ce qui lui fit presque de la peine en y pensant.

Regina pour une fois ne complotait pas. Elle avait beaucoup de travail en retard et en tant qu'adepte de l'anti-procrastination elle décida de s'y mettre. La salle des fêtes avait besoin d'une rénovation, l'hôpital ne recevait plus assez de dons pour financer les intervenants, une maison avait perdu son toit à cause du vent qui avait fort soufflé la semaine précédente… A la vue des dossiers elle soupira puis se plongea dedans avec une minutie exemplaire. Quand elle avait quelque chose à faire, elle le faisait toujours sérieusement. C'est pour cela qu'elle brillait en équitation ou bien en cuisine. Bien qu'elle avait mal dormit, cette femme était un roc. Elle avait pestée contre Emma Swan puis avait finit par se dire que ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. Au fond elle admirait son courage et la façon dont elle l'avait sauvée des griffes du loup mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avouée, même sur le bûché. Après 2h30 de travail acharné, elle se réserva le droit de se reposer dans sa bibliothèque. Plongée dans un roman de Dickens, elle n'entendit la sonnette qu'à son 5ième coup. Lassée, elle ne se pressa pas pour ouvrir la porte. Et quel fût son soupir quand elle ouvrit la porte sur un pirate estropié.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, espèce de lâche ? **

- **Excusez-moi mais vous vous êtes trompée de personne, je sui Killian Jones et non Rumpelstiltskin.** Réplique ce dernier, non sans un sourire ironique

- **Haha quel humour décapant. Bon quel est la raison de votre visite ?**

- **Voilà, j'aimerais me débarrasser de Neal. Comment vous dire mais ce jeune homme que je connais fort bien, fait obstacle à mes…projets.**

- **Vous voulez couchez avec Emma donc.** Elle eu une vision qui la mis mal à l'aise.

- **Entre autre, mais il s'agit aussi d'une revanche personnel, une façon encore plus indirect de me venger du ténébreux ! Imaginée son fils est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possède ! Ce crocodile a retrouvé Belle, son fils et découvre un petit fils caché. Il ne mérite pas ce bonheur, Regina je ne laisserais pas ça passer ! **

- **Hook, je ne marche plus dans vos combines, la dernière fois je me suis retrouvé enchaîné à subir des électrochocs ! **

- **Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas prévu ça, ces deux malades ne m'avait pas du tout présenté la chose comme cela.**

- **Et je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de mes services, espèce de dégénéré.**

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez, laissant un Hook furieux sur le pas de la porte. Regina n'allait surement pas tuer le père de son fils ! Elle avait beau être cruelle parfois, jamais elle ne lui enlèverait cette joie d'avoir son père.

Neal, Emma et Henry étaient tranquillement attablés, partageant les bons tacos et chips mexicaines préparés principalement pas Henry. Mary-Margaret et David étaient sortis en amoureux, cinéma et restaurant.

- **Neal, je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.**

- **Je sais Emma. Je m'en remettrai, je t'ai toi et puis j'ai Henry aussi, n'est-ce pas bonhomme ?**

Le « bonhomme » en question lui rendit son sourire.

- **L'important c'est de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.** Ils se prirent la main, un geste amical et compatissant à la fois.

On sonna à la porte.

- **Henry va ouvrir s'il te plaît, peut-être que MM et David ont oubliés leur clé et sont rentré du restau ?**

- **Mouaich**. Répondit Neal la bouche remplit de poulet au épices.

Emma sourit en le voyant se régaler. Neal avait toujours cet esprit d'enfant, cette gourmandise éhontée comme à l'époque. Elle repensa à son vrai premier rendez-vous avec lui quand la petite voix d'Henry interrompit ses pensées :

- **Maman ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Regina rentra à l'intérieur de l'appartement et observa Neal et Emma. En train de dîner tous les deux, ils ressemblaient à un vrai couple, avec l'enfant en plus. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie, cette femme possédait vraiment tous ce qu'elle-même avait toujours voulu et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

- **Regina ? **

- **Bonsoir Miss Swan. Je voulais vous avertir d'une visite surprise que j'aie reçu tout à l'heure. Hook mijote quelque chose contre vous, Neal.**

- **Hook ? **

- **Killian Jones.**

L'homme eu comme un coup au cœur, il avait l'impression de déterrer tout ses souvenirs bien enfouis en un instant. Emma sentit que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle lui passa une main dans le dos.

- **Neal ? ça ne va pas ?**

- **Je… je le connais.**

- **Oui c'est possible, il est plutôt connu par ici, surtout pour ses conneries. Ne t'inquiète pas il aboit mais il ne mors pas.**

- **C'est lui qui a emmené ma mère, c'est de sa faute si mon père est devenu le ténébreux et si j'ai grandis seul !** Son visage était rouge et il criait à présent.

- **Neal, ne te laisse pas envahir par la haine ! ça n'a jamais été bénéfique pour toi.**

- **Emma c'est de sa faute ! Il m'a tout gâché ! **

- **Neal ça suffit, il a gâché beaucoup de choses mais tu est bien au dessus de ça ! Ne te met pas dans des états pareils devant Henry !** Cria la jeune femme.

Le petit garçon était resté près de Regina qui semblait gênée d'assister à une telle scène, une vraie dispute de couple !

- **Emma fous moi la paix ! **

Elle tenta de le retenir par le bras mais il se dégagea brutalement, envoyant valser les assiettes au sol et cognant l'épaule d'Emma au passage. Il sortit en courant. Henry le suivit.

- **Henry revient ! **

- **Laissez-le Regina, il va peut-être le rattraper.** Elle grimaça de douleur. Le coup avait été rude et un bleu commençait à se former.

- **Je voulais juste vous prévenir, pas provoquer une dispute.**

- **Il est très impulsif, c'est sa façon d'être, il s'énerve vite.**

La façon dont elle parlait laissait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était violent avec elle. Emma croisa le regard inquisiteur de Regina puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- **C'est bon il ne m'a jamais frappée si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme,vous me connaissez.**

Elle nettoya les débris de vaisselle répandus sur le plancher, Regina n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil, adossée contre la commande en bois patinée.

- **Comment avez-vous rencontrez** **Neal ?**

Emma fut assez surprise de cette question indiscrète surtout venant de la part de la mairesse.

- **Vous vous intéressez à ma vie sentimentale ?**

- **Je m'inquiète de savoir avec qui mon fils passe ses journées.**

- **Et bien…pour tout vous dire j'ai volé sa voiture.**

- **Pardon ? **

- **Mais pour ma défense il l'avait volé aussi ! **

- **Vous êtes vraiment intenable et irresponsable ! Je comprends pourquoi Henry a cette habitude de tout dissimuler ! **

Emma sourit malgré elle devant l'air choqué de Regina. Elle aimait bien se faire passer pour la délinquante de Brooklyn et ainsi offusquer la reine.

- **Ça va je lui apprends pas à chaparder non plus, je ne suis pas très fière de ce passé et j'essaie d'être une meilleure personne, vous êtes la mieux placée pour savoir de quoi je parle.**

Regina ne dis rien mais au fond elle savait que Miss Swan avait raison, seulement avait-elle énormément envie de changer et surtout, en avait t'elle le courage ?

- **Je crois que nous ferrions mieux de rattraper Henry et Neal**. Dit Emma en enfila son manteau.

- **Ils doivent aller au port, là où se trouve le bateau de Hook.**

Elles coururent dans la rue et déambulèrent jusqu'au port. Regina avait vu juste : deux silhouettes se découpaient dans cette nuit fraîche.

- **Henry ! Reste sur le quai !** Criait Neal à son fils.

- **Ne fais pas ça ! Ne te laisses pas aveugler par la vengeance !Tu n'est pas comme eux !**

- **Henry tu ne peux pas comprendre !**

- **Si ! Tu disais que ton père ne pouvait pas se contrôler, que c'était un lâche mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais ! **

Il etait trop tard, Hook était sortis sur le bateau et s'approchait de Neal. Emma voulut les rejoindre mais Regina la retint par le bras, elles se cachèrent derrière les caisses de marchandises en bois

- **Baelfire... ça fait si longtemps. Laisse moi te regarder… tu as vraiment grandis, un vrai homme maintenant.**

- **Assez puissant pour vous détruire maintenant ! Vous m'avez abandonnez, vous m'avez laissez tomber !** Hurlait Neal, des larmes déchirant sa rage.

- **C'est faux ! Je t'ai proposé de rester et tu n'as pas voulut ! Je voulais qu'on forme la famille que Mila avait souhaitée pour nous ! **

- **Tu aurais pu me ramener à ma vraie famille !**

- **On ne quitte pas Neverland… Baelfire, je dois me débarrasser de toi.** Répondit Hook, diplomate.

Baelfire sortit le couteau qu'il avait dans sa poche.

- **Je ne veux pas que vous vous en tiriez à bon compte ! Je ne laisserai pas ça passer !**

- **Votre fils a raison : Vous êtes comme votre père. D'ailleurs vous avez bon goût Emma Swan… tout à fait désirable.**

Emma pestait derrière sa cachette, elle devait intervenir et vite. Henry se retourna, entendant des mouvements et rejoignit ses deux mères.

- **Maman ! Tu dois arrêter ça ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser se battre !** Implora Henry à Emma.

Le premier coup tomba. Baelfire avait envoyé un coup de poing dans la figure du pirate. Emma sortit comme une fusée et monta sur le bateau. De là elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

- **STOOOOOP ! ÇA SUFFIT ! NEAL TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE L'IMAGE QUE TU DONNES A TON FILS ? ET TOI HOOK JE NE SAIS MEME PAS CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ENCORE ICI ! PEU IMPORTE LE PASSÉ, VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ ÇA IMMEDIATEMENT ! **

- **J'aime encore plus quand vous criez, Miss Swan, vous êtes encore plus sexy quand vous êtes en colère.** Sourit le pirate, bien qu'il saigne de la lèvre et du nez.

- **Vous êtes vraiment lourd, vous le savez au moins ? **

- **Chérie…tu sais bien que tu finiras dans mon lit.**

Elle lui flanqua une gifle qui lui siffla dans les oreilles.

- **Je déteste les hommes comme toi, je ne suis pas une salope et jamais, jamais tu ne mériterais qu'une femme distinguée parvienne dans ton lit. Tu n'as qu'à te contenter de vulgaires proies, c'est tout ce que tu peux avoir.**

Sur ces dernières paroles elle prit Neal par le bras et le fis descendre du bateau.

- **Je te préviens Neal, je ne veux plus de réaction comme celle-ci.**

- **Je suis désolé Emma, je…c'était trop dur à porter je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris, je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus jamais…je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Henry se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Neal enlaça les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie, la mère de son fils et son fils. Il ne restait plus que Regina. Seule, un regard triste devant la contemplation de cette scène émouvante. Tranquillement, elle tourna les talons sans que personne ne la remarque et s'en alla dans la nuit noire.

_**Voilà je posterais la suite soit demain soir soit après-demain je vais voir. Ce chapitre était plutôt pour montrer que Regina commence à changer, le fait qu'elle les prévienne du danger, montrer en quelque sorte qu'elle est de leur côté même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. le prochain chapitre sera plutôt long ! Un indice ? Ce n'est pas très joyeux...**_


	3. La nuit accompagne le malheur

_**Coucou les chouchous ! Tout d'abord je suis très heureuse de vos reviews, encore merci, j'espère en avoir un peu plus avec le temps :) Ce chapitre est décomposé en 2 parties non-distinctes, la 2 ième est assez sombre, vous comprendrez pourquoi... J'ai essayé de décrire au mieux les sentiments des personnages et de respecter leur caractère. âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour la fin . **_

_**A VOTRE BON OU MAUVAIS PLAISIR **_

**CHAPITRE 3 : La nuit accompagne le malheur**

Regina entra chez elle et se libéra de ses escarpins. « **Seigneur, pourquoi les jambes des femmes sont-elles si ridiculeusement petites ?** » pensa t'elle en grimaçant de douleur. Elle se servit un grand verre de Chardonnay qu'elle bu d'une seule traite. La scène qu'elle venait de voir avait été trop douloureuse pour elle. Elle se sentait seule, rejetée. Elle n'avait personne qui l'aimait et personne à aimer, tous semblait la mettre à l'écart, parfois intentionnellement. Elle était toujours la roue de secours, celle qu'on appelle lorsque tout va mal car on a besoin de magie, puis celle qu'après on blâme d'utiliser la magie. Quelques larmes discrètes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement bercé par l'image d'une vie heureuse. Henry et elle, en train de jouer dans le jardin et de rire aux éclats. Elle n'aspirait pas à de grandes choses, elle voulait juste une vie simple et heureuse, respirant le bonheur. Regina avait bien conscience que depuis le début, les choix qu'elle avait faits n'avaient pas aspirés à rendre sa vie facile… Elle repensa à Emma, sa réaction avec Neal. Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux, une sorte de respect et de protection mutuelle mais aussi beaucoup de tabous et de non-dits… Ils lui rappelaient sa relation avec Daniel, le seul vrai amour qu'elle ai eu. Elle se hâta de chasser cette pensée de sa tête, vida le contenu de la bouteille et s'endormit sur le divan, la tête et le corps remplit d'alcool.

-**Maman ? Maman tu es là ?**

Henry réitéra ses coups de sonnettes. Au bout de 5 longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina encore dans sa tenue de la veille, du maquillage qui avaient coulés sur ses joues et des cheveux indisciplinés. Bref, tout son contraire.

-**Bonjour mon chéri.** Dit la Reine d'une voix inhabituellement rauque.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivée ? **

-**Euh, rien je me suis juste endormie devant la télévision…tu sais ces infos, elles vous prennent la grappe ! **

Henry n'était pas convaincu des explications de sa mère adoptive mais décida de passer outre.

-**Maman m'a conseillée de venir te chercher pour la fête des parents.**

- **Ah oui c'est aujourd'hui ! Rentre donc je vais me préparer. Prend toi un verre de jus de fruit en attendant.**

Elle se dépêcha de se laver et de s'habiller. En dépit de sa gueule de bois, elle conservait une tenue très chic : Un pantalon cigarette noir, une chemise blanche et un veston en velours noir. Elle retrouva Henry en bas, très excité par la fête. Regina était touchée qu'Emma tienne néanmoins à ce qu'elle conserve une relation avec son fils, cela lui remontait un peu le moral. Ils se rendirent en voiture à l'école et quand Henry aperçu Emma, Neal et David il courut vers eux. Regina ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire mais le sourire d'Emma l'encouragea à rejoindre la famille.

-**Bonjour Regina, bien dormi après les périples de la veille ?** Demanda Emma qui visiblement était de bonne humeur.

Elle répondit par une affirmation. David alla rejoindre Mary-Margaret qui préparait le spectacle des petits et Neal s'en alla découvrir l'école, guidé par son fils. Regina se retrouva une fois de plus seule avec Emma. Cette dernière l'observait d'une manière si impolie que Regina en fut agacée :

-**Vous voulez ma photo ?**

-**Pourquoi pas comme fond d'écran. Vous avez une drôle de tête.** Constata la sauveuse. **Et** **votre voix est bizarre. Vous ne vous seriez pas pris une cuite hier soir ? **

-**Mêlez- vous de vos affaires ! Et arrêtez de m'observer !**

-**La Reine alcoolique ! Ahaha j'adore ça ferrait un bon titre pour le journal local !**

Emma essayait de plaisanter avec Regina, prête à faire des efforts mais visiblement Regina était toujours aussi froide.

-**Oh, fichez-moi la paix. Vous m'avez déjà pris Henry, vous voulez quoi d'autres ? ma dignité ?**

Emma qui ne s'attendait pas à se faire rembarrer de cette façon oublia ses bonnes manières :

-**Allez-vous faire foutre ! **

Elle disparu dans la foule, en colère. Regina regrettait ses paroles, elle avait conscience qu'Emma faisait de son mieux pour se montrer avenante, pour Henry. Elle rentra à l'intérieur des locaux et s'installa sur une chaise en plastique bon marché. Où qu'elle aille on la regardait toujours d'un mauvais œil, elle entendit des parents chuchoter dans son dos. «** Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! **» pensa la brune en les dévisageant. Au loin elle observa Emma et Henry en train de parler. Les voir tous les deux lui faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur. Il y avait tellement d'amour, de complicité et de tendresse. Regina retrouvait en Henry tous les défauts et qualités de la sauveuse et pourtant lui portait un amour inconditionnel, bien que jaloux et possessif. Comme elle, il était brave, têtu, secret et espiègle, on remarquait aussi leur fossette quand ils souriaient, totalement identiques. Elle sentait la dépression venir en elle, elle sentait qu'Henry lui échappait et qu'elle se retrouverait toute seule encore une fois et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter…

Assis sur les bancs, côte à côte, Regina et Emma s'ignoraient royalement. Toutes deux n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Henry. Le jeune garçon était en train d'interpréter un enfant qui découvrait qu'il était un super-héro du jour au lendemain. Il fallait le reconnaître, Henry était doué pour le théâtre. Emma tourna la tête et ressentit une grande fierté lorsqu'elle vit les regards attendris des parents posés sur son fils. A la fin du spectacle, tout le monde applaudis bien fort et Henry sauta de la scène pour enlacer ses deux mamans. Gênées, les deux femmes se retrouvaient collées l'une contre l'autre. Emma pouvait sentit le souffle de Regina sur son visage quand à Regina, elle sentait les formes d'Emma contre son corps et devint cramoisie. Elle se libéra bien vite de l'étreinte pour féliciter son petit garçon. Emma rejoignit ses parents avec Henry, Regina remarqua que Grace discutait avec lui et que le Chapelier observait Emma du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air d'en pincer sérieusement pour elle vu la façon dont il lui parla, comment il lui toucha le bras ou encore lui chuchota des choses à l'oreille. **« Décidemment cette Emma est vraiment l'objet de toutes les convoitises : Neal, Hook, August, Jefferson… ! »**

-**Bah alors, on se siffle encore un verre toute seule ? **

Regina sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de la blonde dans son dos.

-**Je ne suis pas fâchée contre vous, pour tout à l'heure.**

-**Merci.**

-**Waouh! Regina Mills m'a remerciée! **Cria Emma imitant une groupie hystérique

-**Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous extasier devant chacune de mes paroles ? **

-**Désolé, c'est juste que c'est…inhabituel. Vous avez vu Henry, il était top hein ?**

-**Oui, on voit qu'il prend du plaisir à jouer.**

-**C'est certain. Je voulais vous demandez…**Emma semblait un peu timide. Regina l'encouragea à révéler le fond de sa pensée**. Quand j'ai utilisée la magie avec vous dans les mines, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais ressentie que je possédais des « pouvoirs magiques » avant ?**

-**Cela ne se ressent pas vraiment, c'est quelque chose qu'on a au fond de soi. Vous n'avez pas été élevée dans notre monde, vous n'aviez donc aucune connaissance de la magie et surtout, votre culture ne vous prédisposais pas à ça. Pour vous les comtes étaient des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les faire rêver mais enfaîte, ils se révèlent bien plus noir que ce que l'on pense …**

Regina s'était livrée, avait parlée avec sincérité et Emma avait l'impression d'avoir franchit un cap.

-**Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur de la méchante reine dans « Blanche-Neige »**.Confia Emma, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Et maintenant ?** Demanda la brune avec une certaine confiance.

-**Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous ne m'avez jamais fait peur. Je sais que vous contrôlez tout et j'appréhende parfois vos réactions, vous êtes impulsive tout comme moi.**

-**Sur ce point je ne peux que vous rejoindre. Par contre je suis déçu de ne pas vous faire peur. **

Pour la première fois, Emma vu Regina lui sourire. C'était un petit sourire, timide et sarcastique mais c'était néanmoins un sourire franc. Pour la première fois, elle la considéra d'un autre angle.

-**Je vais rentrer, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Au revoir.**

-**Enfaîte, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir et David et MM aussi, ça vous dirait de garder Henry ? **

Le regard de la Reine s'illumina.

-**Oui, ça me ferrait plaisir de le garder.**

-**Très bien, je passerais le chercher le lendemain matin.**

Regina s'en alla, le cœur léger. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'elle ne passerait pas son samedi soir toute seule la mit de bonne humeur. Si elle pouvait conserver ce terrain d'entente avec la blonde, elle pourrait sans doute continuer à voir son fils.

Emma se préparait pour sa soirée. Ruby qui était maintenant une de ses amies proches l'avait convaincu de venir boire un verre avec elle, Belle et Ashley. Elle avait donc déposé Henry devant la maison de la mairesse. Plus jeune, Emma était une adepte des soirées et des bars branchés, elle passait son temps à danser et à boire de l'alcool à l'époque où elle avait rencontré Neal. Après la prison, elle n'osait pas sortir de chez elle et fuyait les fêtes, ce moment semblait être une bonne occasion pour passer une soirée sympa entre filles, loin des endroits craignos qu'elle avait fréquenté avec le père de son fils. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : un pantalon en cuir noir, un bustier rouge et des talons hauts de la même couleur, ses cheveux bouclés lâchés sauvagement sur ses épaules et un rouge à lèvres couleur sang, elle était prête. Ruby lui avait donnée rendez-vous au Rabbit Hole, le bar « branché » de la ville. Bien évidemment, Emma avait tu l'incident avec la jeune femme, elle se doutait bien que cela l'aurait embarrassée. De plus, elle avait parfaitement conscience que Ruby/le Loup était deux « personnes » distinctes. Elle prit sa voiture et en quelques minutes retrouva les filles. Comme à son habitude, Ruby abordait une tenue diablement sexy et tape à l'œil, Belle était plus discrète mais n'en était pas moins jolie et Ashley n'avait pas réellement une tenue très tape-à-l'œil.

-**C'est dingue, quand on y réfléchit, c'est un peu comme si j'étais ta belle fille, non ? **Lança Emma à Belle.

-**Oui, bien que tu ne sois plus avec Neal et que tu sois plus âgée que moi !** Rit la petite brune.

-**Rhooo tu as juste 2 ans de moins que moi !**

-**C'est ma tournée ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **

-**Moi je prendrais un martini !** Répondit Belle qui avait fait cette découverte seulement une semaine auparavant et avait trouvée ça délicieux.

-**Une pina colada pour moi s'il te plaît**, dit Ashley.

-**Et toi Emma ? **

- **Met moi une vodka-orange ! **

Les quatres jeunes femmes passèrent pas mal de temps à discuter. Elles parlèrent d'Ashley et de son bébé, d'Ashley et de son mari, de Belle et Mr. Gold, de Ruby et de ses conquêtes, d'Emma et Neal… Lorsque le bar commença à être bien remplie et l'ambiance à son maximum, Belle et Ruby entraînèrent leurs camarades sur la piste de dance. Emma qui n'avait pas dansée depuis longtemps parvint comme même à s'amuser et à faire bouger son corps comme autrefois. Ruby l'entraîna dans un collée-serrée qui lui valut des coups d'œil d'un homme qui dansait près d'elle. La vapeur de l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup bu mais ne s'en inquiétait pas trop car elle connaissait ses limites. Par exemple, elle savait qu'elle avait suffisamment bu pour se décoincer totalement mais, pas assez pour perdre possessions de tous ses moyens. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et se colla contre son corps, dans la chaleur envahissante et moite de la pièce, Emma se laissa porter par la musique et passa un bras autour de la taille de l'homme en riant aux éclats.

Regina avait décidé de faire plaisir à son fils. Pour commencer la soirée, elle avait cuisinée son plat favori, des lasagnes aux flocons de piments rouges. Ensuite ils avaient joué à un jeu de société qu'Henry adorait et elle l'avait autorisé à manger des bonbons, une première ! Il se faisait tard mais Regina s'était renseignée pour une séance de cinéma pleine air (typiquement américain !) et avait découvert avec joie qu'il passait un film de cow-boys, la suite du premier volet qu'Henry avait vu avec elle. Ils montèrent donc en voiture, embarquèrent quelques sucreries, du chocolat chaud dans un thermos, une grosse couverture et se rendirent au lieu dit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voiture, et l'air était bon, idéal pour regarder le film. Lové l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture bien chaude, une tasse de chocolat à la main, ils semblaient heureux. Regina rayonnait et Henry, bien que fatigué, souriait à sa mère adoptive. Après une étreinte, ils se concentrèrent pour suivre le film.

Emma s'était laissé payer quelques verres supplémentaires de la part de l'homme qui s'appelait à présent Jack. Elle avait appris qu'il avait été un soldat dans le monde magique, qu'il n'avait pas de femmes ni d'enfants et qu'il travaillait dans le vidéoclub à l'autre bout de la ville. Après quelques échanges, il insista pour aller griller une clope à l'extérieur. Emma l'accompagna à l'arrière du bar et se laissa tenter par la cigarette qu'il lui tendait. Après un long silence, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire, l'esprit un peu perturbé par les divers alcools ingurgités dans la soirée. Le baiser n'avait rien de beau, il n'était ni doux ni charnelle. Il était brusque et sauvage, répondant à un désir purement physique. Jack se fit plus insistant et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle avait beau être alcoolisé, elle ne voulait pas couchée avec lui et se faire prendre à l'arrière d'un bar comme une prostituée. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

-**Je suis désolé, je crois que c'est l'alcool. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin… ce serait une erreur.**

Il la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-**Pourquoi tu m'as accompagnée ici si tu ne veux pas le faire ?**

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais le faire ! Je t'ai juste accompagnée pour prendre un peu l'air pendant que tu fumais. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille ! **Protesta Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine généreusement offerte.

-**T'est vraiment une salope !** Constata Jack qui était complètement ivre.

Elle le gifla brutalement. Son visage devint excessivement rouge et ses yeux se gonflèrent. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Malgré sa force et son self-défense, ses capacités étaient fortement diminuées par la boisson et elle ne parvint pas à se dégager. Il écrasa sa bouche contre ses lèvres et tripota sa poitrine. Elle se tordait, gigotait et criait mais il plaquait sa main contre sa bouche. De plus la musique était si forte qu'il était impossible de l'entendre à proximité du bar. Elle tenta de lutter mais elle se sentait si faible… « Je vais me faire violer à l'arrière d'un bar… » Se dit-elle en pleurant, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues de porcelaine .

-**Ne pleure pas, tu vas voir que tu vas aimer !** Riait Jack dont l'haleine sentait le rhum. **Tu sais des filles comme toi au royaume, il y en avait plein !**

Il tira sur la braguette de son pantalon brutalement et arracha son bustier. Elle étouffa un dernier cri qui se voulut plus fort que tous les autres, un cri de désespoir.

-**Henry tu as entendu ?** Demanda Regina inquiète.

N'ayant pas de réponse elle se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Il était tard et le film était finit depuis longtemps, il ne restait plus personne sur le parking. Elle aussi s'était endormie mais avait été réveillée par un cri très aigu qui semblait venir non loin d'ici. Inquiète, elle prit le volant et tenta de savoir d'où est-ce qu'il venait. Elle arpenta les rues mais il n'y avait pas de bruit, à l'exception de ce bar, le Rabbit Hole qui était bien connue pour ses soirées bruyantes.

« **Peut-être cela venait-il de là ? **» Se dit-elle.

Un peu découragée et fatiguée, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle passa devant le bar et constata que la fête battait son plein dans une bonne ambiance. Appuyant sur l'accélérateur, elle entendit une voix faiblarde qui lui glaça le sang :

-**S'il vous plaît…s'il vous plaît...**

Il s'agissait d'une voix de femme. Regina gara la voiture et oubliant Henry, se rua à l'arrière du bar, là où elle avait entendu la plainte terrifiante. Un homme était en train de s'agiter sur une jeune femme, lui tenant les deux jambes et la planquant contre le mur. Elle ne distinguait par leurs têtes mais compris avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-**Lâchez- la ! **Hurla cette dernière en se ruant sur Jack, battit comme une armoire à glace.

Elle arracha la barre de fer qui ornait la porte miteuse de la salle et asséna le plus violent des coups sur l'homme qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il saignait abondement mais Regina n'en avait rien à faire : devant ses yeux se trouvait une Emma terrorisée et à demi-nue.


	4. La tragédie créer des héros

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un 4ième chapitre ! (déjà ?) Ne vous y habituez pas c'est par ce que j'avais déjà 3 chapitres en stock :p. Demain je pars en vacances pour une semaine (vous avez de la chance après je pars qu'une semaine en août et je suis déjà partis début juillet !) et je n'ai pas d'autres chapitres en stock, il faudra donc attendre que je l'écrive à mon retour donc j'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue ! Du moins elle vaudra le coup :) Je vous fais d'énormes poutous et vous remercie tous pour vos reviews juste *_* Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter aussi : AChippedCup .Ce chapitre est plus plat mais bon en même temps c'est un peu normal ,pauvre Emma^^ **_

_**A VOTRE BON OU MAUVAIS PLAISIR **_

** CHAPITRE 4 : ****La tragédie créer des héros**

- **OH MON DIEU ! MON DIEU EMMA !** Hurla Regina

La jeune blonde était recroquevillée, sanglotant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Regina était choquée et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle retira son manteau pour recouvrir la poitrine nue d'Emma et essaya de l'aider à se relever.

- **Emma, parlez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ? Vous êtes blessée ?**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde s'effondra dans les bras de la reine. Elle était évanouie, Regina passa un bras autour de son cou et un autre autour de sa taille et l'emmena à la voiture. Henry avait un sommeil très lourd et dormait toujours profondément, heureusement pour lui. Elle installa Emma et l'arrière et démarra. Sur le trajet, ses pensées étaient toutes embrouillées, elle voyait l'homme sur Emma, imaginant l'horreur, la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir, la détresse dans son regard. Pour la première fois, elle la voyait faible et cette vision ne la réjouissait pas. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ? Pourquoi traînait-elle dans ce bar ? Elle espérait avoir les réponses à ses questions mais pour le moment, elle devait l'aider.

Arrivée à la maison, Regina transporta vite Henry à l'intérieur et le borda puis revint chercher la blonde dans sa voiture et la transporta sur le canapé du salon. Elle leva ses mains et les passa au dessus du visage d'Emma, invoquant ses pouvoirs. Une poussière bleue flotta dans l'air et les yeux de celle-ci s'entrouvrirent faiblement. Elle poussa un cri, se croyant toujours sous l'emprise de l'homme.

- **Lâchez-moi ! NON !** Cria-t-elle en se débattant corps et âme.

Regina lui attrapa les poignets pour la stopper et lui dit pour la calmer :

- **Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, il n'est plus là Emma**.

La blonde se jeta dans ses bras. Surprise par le contact, Regina eu un mouvement de recul puis finalement, se laissa aller à l'étreinte d'Emma qui sanglotait sur son épaule.

- **Est-ce que vous êtes blessée ?**

- **Il…il m'a mordu et j'ai mal à la jambe.**

- **Je vais vous soigner.**

- **Merci…**répondit Emma d'une voix faiblarde.

Elle s'assoupit sur le divan et Regina en profita pour aller chercher sa trousse de secours. Elle prit de l'alcool et l'appliqua sur le cou d'Emma qui abordait une marque de dent bien profonde et dégoulinante de sang. Cette dernière se réveilla et arracha un cri. Regina passa une espèce de pommade censée apaiser la douleur. Il y avait quelque chose de sensuelle dans sa façon de la toucher, elle caressait presque son cou, effleurant son menton. Emma se laissa aller à la caresse, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle la soigna comme il fallait. Les blessures étaient peut-être pansées physiquement, mais pas psychologiquement. Emma avait été victime de violences sexuelles .Par chance, l'homme n'avait pas eu complètement le temps de finir son affaire, d'aller au but mais ça n'en restait pas moins traumatisant. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus de rivalité entre elles, Regina était humaine, contrairement à ce qui pouvait se dire et voir une femme dans cette situation, Emma Swan qui plus est, révélait en elle un instant d'empathie et de protection.

- **Emma…vous pouvez me parlez ?** Demanda Regina sur un ton doux qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas.

- **Je…oui, je pense.**

- **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Emma marqua un temps avant de répondre, laissant quelques larmes couler sur le divan blanc.

-**J'étais avec Ruby, Belle et Ashley…c'est Ruby qui m'a convaincu de venir passer une soirée sympa dans ce petit bar. On a bu, on a dansé et puis j'ai discutée avec…**

Ses yeux devinrent humides et un nouveau sanglot s'échappa.

- **Il s'appelait Jack, Il m'a emmenée à l'arrière du restaurant pour fumer et… il a commencé à… à m'embrasser et puis il m'a insultée et… il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout, vous êtes arrivé avant.**

Tous ses mots s'embrouillaient, elle parlait très vite et peu distinctement. Regina sentait bien qu'elle était en état de choc. Elle fut tellement dégoûté de la scène qu'elle en eu des nausées.

- **Cette maudite Ruby ! Elle n'aurait jamais du vous emmenez dans un endroit comme celui-ci !** S'exclama Regina.

- **Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Et depuis quand vous souciez vous de ce que je fais ?** S'étonna Emma en essuyant ses larmes.

- **Miss Swan,** elle avait repris son ton autoritaire, **Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry, vous comptez beaucoup à ses yeux et vous êtes le shérif de cette ville, je n'aime pas vous savoir à traîner dans ces endroits là. **

Emma était toujours perturbé, la façon dont l'homme s'était jeté sur elle, l'avait mordu et avait violé son intimité. Elle eu un frisson quand elle repensa au contact de ses mains soutenant ses jambes. La réaction de Regina avait été vraiment extraordinaire, bien sûr elle aurait fait la même chose pour elle mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- **J'aimerais dormir Regina, s'il vous plaît.**

- **Il y a une chambre disponible, si vous le souhaitez.**

- **Je préfère ce canapé, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient**. Dit Emma.

- **Je vais vous apporter des couvertures. Et un pyjama propre.**

Elle lui ramena une bonne couette bien chaude et un pyjama en soie très agréable. Emma s'enroula dans la couverture, se plongeant dans un lourd sommeil. Regina alla se coucher également. Elle réfléchit à la façon de réagir avec Henry, que pensera-t-il en voyant la blonde dormir sur le divan ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle se rejouait la scène dans sa tête, la faiblesse d'Emma et ses pleurs, la sauveuse déchu. Elle avait vu bien d'horribles choses dans sa vie mais ça, c'était de loin une des pires.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était très tôt mais Regina avait l'habitude de se lever tôt. Pour elle, dormir était une perte de temps, elle n'aimait pas procrastiné. Elle enfila un peignoir en soie bleue, passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. En bas dormait Emma, ses poings repliés sous sa tête, telle une enfant et ses longs cheveux chatouillant son visage. Regina fit le moins de bruit possible et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle y prépara quelques chaussons aux pommes et deux chocolats chaud, un pour Henry, un pour Emma. Pour elle, ce serait un café bien noir, bien serré. Elle prit soin de rajouter de la cannelle dans les deux tasses de cacao car elle savait que c'était leur pêché mignon. Après toutes ces préparations, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire à Henry et surtout, à ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. C'est ce moment là que je choisis la blonde pour se réveiller. La tête un peu dans les étoiles, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et y trouva la mairesse déjà bien en forme.

- **Bonjour Regina.**

- **Bonjour Miss Swan, vous vous êtes levé tôt. J'ai préparée le petit déjeuner, servez-vous. **

- **Je voulais vous remerciez, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…**

Emma semblait gênée de ce signe de reconnaissance, elle n'aimait pas être mise dans une situation de faiblesse.

- **Inutile, on a beau me trouver méchante, jamais je n'accepterais cette situation. D'ailleurs, cet homme, qui est-il ?** S'enquit Regina

- **Dans le monde magique c'était un soldat, il ma dit qu'il bossait dans un vidéoclub.**

- **Je ne le connais certainement pas…**

- **Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de sortir aujourd'hui, je ne me sens toujours pas bien et je ne n'ai pas envie de bouger…**

- **Je peux vous ramenez chez vous si vous le souhaitez.** Proposa la Reine en croquant dans une pomme.

- **Merci … ça vous dit qu'on y aille maintenant ? Henry n'ai pas encore levé et je n'aimerais pas lui expliquer…**

Regina hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, cela lui éviterait un mensonge de plus.

- **Par contre, je n'ai pas de vêtements…**

- **Je peux vous prêter un pantalon et une chemise mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit à votre goût. **

- **Oh vous savez, je m'en fiche un peu à ce niveau là.**

- **La salle de bain est la 2ième porte après la chambre d'Henry, il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard de gauche.** Expliqua Regina.

Emma pris une bonne douche bien chaude, comme pour se laver des mains qui l'avaient touchée la veille, écœurée à ce souvenir trop proche. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans une des serviettes de toilette couleur blanche, douce et chaude. Son naturelle curieux repris le dessus : Elle observa toute la salle de bain, ouvrit les tiroirs, effleura du bout des doigts les flacons de parfum, les tubes de rouge à lèvres… Regina ne mettait que du haut-de-gamme. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans cette salle d'eau, tout était à son image, très impersonnelle dans la décoration : du marbre noir et blanc, comme dans le reste de la maison, très froid, très glaciale. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle trouva sur le lit de la chambre adjacente les vêtements de Regina. La Reine lui avait prêté un pantalon crème et un chemisier marron en soie, très simple et habillé. Elle les passa et se regarda dans le miroir. Sur elle, cela n'avait pas le même effet que sur Regina mais le pantalon la moulait plutôt bien. Elle descendit retrouver la brune qui l'attendait, les clés de voiture à la main.

- **Nous faisons la même taille, c'est pratique.** Dit la Reine en souriant faiblement à Emma.

- **Oui…**

Cette dernière ne souriait pas, encore tourmentée par les événements de la veille. Elles montèrent en voiture. Pendant le trajet, Emma ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer la vitre, un regard vide. Regina était mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle préféra ne rien dire. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'appartement, Regina décida de parler :

- **Miss Swan, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas.**

- **Merci.**

Elle sortit et se retrouva sous la pluie violente de cette triste matinée. A l'appartement elle retrouva sa mère et son père, enjoués comme d'habitude. Ils remarquèrent bien vite la mine défaite de leur fille.

- **Emma, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?**

- **Non…non je suis juste fatigué. J'aimerais me coucher si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

Mary-Margaret et David se lancèrent un regard inquisiteur mais ne dire rien. Emma resta dans son lit toute la journée.

Regina n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Avant elle aurait tout donné pour anéantir Emma Swan mais ce temps lui semblait loin. Hier, elle lui avait sauvée la vie. Comme quoi les choses pouvaient changer. Henry était toujours là et elle lui avait permis de regarder longtemps - une grande première ! – la télé. Des images tournaient dans sa tête, l'homme qu'elle avait frappé, Emma recroquevillée au sol, Emma a demi-nue… elle chassa cette dernière pensée de son esprit et décida de se faire couler un bain. Alors qu'elle mettait les sels dans son bain, elle remarqua qu'Emma avait oubliée son sac à main (du moins ce qu'il en restait) sur le meuble de la salle d'eau. Elle se dit qu'elle lui rendrait plus tard mais la tentation de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était trop grande. « **Non ça ne se fait pas**. » Pensa-t-elle. « **En même temps elle ne le saura jamais, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil.** » .Oui, elle était très curieuse, mais d'ailleurs, ne le sommes nous pas tous un peu ? Elle tira sur la fermeture du sac et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Elle retira son portefeuille, une belle pièce en cuir uni vert foncé. A l'intérieur il y avait des montagnes de cartes de fidélité, des tickets de caisse par millier et des photos. Sur l'un d'elle figurait Henry et Emma, s'enlaçant et souriant à l'objectif. Elle passa les photos rapidement : Emma et Mary-Margaret, David et Mary-Margaret, Henry et David… la seule qui retint son intention fut la dernière, presque cachée au fond de la poche et toute cornée. Elle représentait la sauveuse et Neal. Tout deux avait l'air jeune, ils s'embrassaient devant un saule pleureur. Elle contempla leurs deux visages radieux. Emma avait les cheveux plus longs et plus bouclés, elle portait une robe flottante imprimée liberty ainsi que des lunettes. Neal n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait juste moins de rides. Elle retourna la photo et constata qu'elle datait de 10 auparavant. Emma avait donc 18 ans et Neal la vingtaine. « **C'est ça le vrai amour… » **Murmura Regina en la rangeant bien comme elle l'avait trouvé. Dans le reste du sac il y avait un stick à lèvres, un portable, un livre et un carnet. Elle contempla le livre et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait des « **_Grandes Espérances_** » de Charles Dickens, son auteur préféré. Elle n'avait jamais pensée qu'Emma pouvait aimer lire, elle trouvait que c'était une activité trop calme pour elle. La chose qui retint son attention était le carnet, une reliure dorée et une couverture marron glacé. Qu'étais-ce ? Son agenda ? Son pense-bête ? Son carnet d'adresse ? Elle ouvrit la première page :

**_28/05 : J'ai l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Je suis a Storybrooke, une bourgade paumée du Maine à cause d'Henry Mills, mon…fils. C'est tellement bizarre de dire ça que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Hier soir après un « rendez-vous » foireux, un gamin haut comme trois pommes est venu frappée à ma porte, déclarant être mon fils. Je n'ai pas doutée quand j'ai vu ses yeux verts, son nez légèrement en trompette…Je n'ai tout simplement pas voulu l'admettre. Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui, il a été adopté par la maire de la ville, une femme assez lunatique. Elle m'a offert un cidre puis ma à moitié mise dehors. J'ai décidé de rester un peu car au fond de moi, j'ai envie de le connaître._**

Elle resta muette devant ses quelques lignes. Son point de vue à personnel sur cette histoire était tout à fait différent, elle aurait pu écrire :

**_28/05 : Ce soir, Henry est enfin revenu, je commençais à désespérer. Il était accompagné d'une femme qui n'était autre que sa mère biologique, cette Emma Swan. Elle semble trop décontractée et très impolie, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici. Après tout c'est elle qui a choisie l'adoption anonyme, je ne veux pas qu'elle débarque dans notre vie ! Avec moi, elle peut s'attendre à tout car elle n'a aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable…_**

Elle réalisa qu'Emma Swan ne la détestait pas. Les pages qui suivirent étaient identiques, Emma racontait son périple dans la ville, ses rencontres et son animosité avec la mairesse. Jamais elle ne pouvait lire de lignes comme **« cette folle furieuse** » ou encore « **cette garce** » mais plutôt « **Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me déteste autant…** ». Elle eut une sorte de honte quand elle repensa à ses réactions, tout ses complotages derrière son dos. Son fils avait faillit mourir à cause de cette haine et ça c'est quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours du mal à se pardonner. Elle referma le carnet, pensant que ce n'étais pas la peine de lire plus.

Emma fut réveillée par les caresses de Mary-Margaret. Elle sursauta et s'écarta de son oreiller.

-ça ne va pas Emma ? S'étonna sa mère.

Elle tenta de stopper les soufflements haletés de sa respiration et de reprendre un rythme normal

-**Non je…j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

-**Chérie tu es restée toute la journée au lit…tu devrais manger quelque chose c'est l'heure du dîner.**

-**Je n'ai pas faim…** bougonna Emma en enfouissant son nez dans sa couette.

-**Henry n'est toujours pas là, tu ne devais pas passer le chercher chez Regina ce matin** ? S'enquit la jeune mère.

-**Si mais je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait y rester encore un peu, j'irais demain.**

Mary-Margaret était de plus en plus étonnée du comportement de sa fille et se doutait bien qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose mais visiblement, Emma n'était pas prête à en parler. Elle lui apporta un bol de soupe qu'elle avala péniblement puis la laissa se rendormir.

Regina commençait à regretter d'avoir laisser Emma s'en aller. La blonde avait besoin de soutien visiblement après l'appel qu'elle avait reçu de David. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi Henry n'était pas là et si elle savait s'il c'était passé quelque chose en rapport avec Emma la veille. Elle n'avait rien dit, feignant l'indifférence. Apparemment elle était restée toute la journée dans son lit sans bouger. La reine voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas si elle avait effacée suffisamment la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait pour cette femme depuis son arrivée dans cette ville. Evidemment cet épisode avait changée beaucoup de choses, elles partageaient un secret à présent. Et celui là, elle comptait bien le garder pour elle…

_**Voilà voilà ! j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit chapitre plus fluffy et j'espère avoir des reviews :D Si certains aiment la musique je vous conseille d'écouter "**__**Lunatique**__**" de Margaux Avril, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois toujours du Swan Queen quand j'écoute cette chanson ! Bisous !**_


	5. Le coeur des méchants

_**Hello les Oncers ! Après une semaine géniale à me faire dorer au soleil, je reviens en force ! Je suis certaine que comme moi, vous avez étés choqués par le comportement de certains "fans" par rapport à l'évocation de Swan Queen au Comic Con ! Je trouve que c'est carrément du délire, j'adore Swan Queen mais je me doute bien que ça reste de la fiction , faut se calmer un peu ! On a une fanbase super, des ships trop cool, des acteurs merveilleux, des producteurs géniaux ! Bref ! Voici mon 5 ième chapitre qui est plus court, calme, pas mal de dialogues et de ressentis. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire comme moi j'en ai pris à l'écrire ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, particulièrement adorables et constructives !Thanks : EvilTitans/ **_**Chloetman/OncerandOthers/**_** Swan Queen 20 /Evil-Stef/ Gottevil et les autres **_

**A VOTRE BON OU MAUVAIS PLAISIR !**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le Coeur des Méchants**

Emma avait enfin décidée de se lever après avoir dormi 1 journée entière. Elle se sentait sale et nauséeuse. Sa tête lui tournait et ses jambes semblaient presque se dérobées sous ses pieds. Elle se fit couler un café et essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Elle devait faire quelques courses car le frigo criait famine, se rendre à son travail et enfin passer chercher Henry chez Regina. Elle n'avait pas décidée de porter plainte, elle ne se sentait pas la force de mener ce combat pour le moment mais elle se jurait qu'elle aurait un jour sa vengeance. Pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas y repenser, faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seule Regina connaissait la raison de son mal-être. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et contempla les dégâts. Elle avait toujours un énorme pansement teinté de sang sur le cou, des marques de griffures et de vilaines égratignures un peu partout. Physiquement, ça aurait pu être pire mais moralement, c'était difficile. Après une bonne douche chaude, elle enfila un gros pull en cachemire rouge et son jean passe-partout puis sortit dans le froid. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la route mais le sol était encore praticable, elle soupira avant de se diriger vers l'épicerie où elle fit le pleins de victuailles pour sa famille. Une fois les provisions chargées, elle s'installa au volant de sa petite coccinelle jaune où elle fit une pause. Elle souffla, inspira profondément avant d'expirer deux fois, une technique qu'elle utilisait en cas de stress. Elle ne pensait pas que le simple fait de sortir dans la rue serait si difficile. Elle se sentait traquée, observée, mal à l'aise… Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, elle décida de les chasser d'un revers de main et démarra le taco.

La Reine fut réveillée par les plaintes impatientes de son fils adoptif, elle s'étira avant de l'écouter calmement :

- **Quand-est ce qu'elle vient ?** Demanda Henry en appuyant ses deux coudes sur le rebord du lit.

Regina réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre qu'il parlait d'Emma.

- **Je ne sais pas, David ma dit qu'elle passerait te chercher ce soir…**

- **Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue hier ? **Insista le petit garçon

- **Ecoutes je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Emma a sa vie, elle ne me la raconte pas mais elle doit certainement être occupée. On va rester tout les deux aujourd'hui.**

- **Elle me manque…**

Regina eu un pincement au cœur. Son fils ne voulait plus d'elle, au bout de deux jours il se lassait déjà… Elle sentit la jalousie raviver son esprit mais essaya de la dompter. Emma n'y était pour rien et ce n'était pas le moment pour la détester…

- **Je sais mon cœur, mais je suis là.**

Il sourit d'une façon un peu gauche, un peu timide puis s'en alla dans le couloir.

- **Je veux parler à Neal ! **

Emma soupira pour la 1478164 fois de la journée.

- **Ecoute Pocahontas, t'a essayé de le tuer. Comme approche y'a mieux je crois. **

La métisse lui lança un regard hargneux avant de demander une autre faveur.

- **Je veux voir Greg alors ! **

En effet les deux cellules avaient été changés de façon à ce que les deux prisonniers ne puissent pas se voir, très frustrant pour certains.

- **Mais c'est la meilleure celle-là ! Et moi je veux Johnny Depp dans mon lit et un pot géant de Haagen Dazs aux noix de pécan ! Vous me fatiguer d'accord ? Vous croyez que je vais accorder des faveurs à deux énergumènes sortit d'une espèce de secte à la con ? **

Elle claqua la porte et s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les garder pour l'instant. Pour quels motifs pouvait-elle les livrés à la police du Maine ? « Tentatives d'assassinat sur personnages de comtes de fées ? Mouais ça passerait moyen à la cour de Boston… » Se dit la Blonde. Elle allait y réfléchir mais pour l'instant elle scruta la pile énorme de lettres sur son bureau et sombra dans une micro-déprime. Animaux disparus, litiges de voisinages, endroits mal sécurisés...les affaires habituelles. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer devant son écran, quelque chose retint son attention. Les casiers personnels de chaque habitant de la ville, rangés par noms de famille, A-D, D-H etc… L'homme qui l'avait agressé s'appelait Jack, elle pouvait essayée de le rechercher dans la base de données de Storybrooke pour connaître son nom de famille. Elle rentra les quatre lettres et 7 résultats s'affichèrent à l'écran ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, Jack était un nom très commun. Elle ouvrit le premier fichier. Jack O'connor, un homme de 63 ans. Elle élimina directement le dossier et passa au suivant. Jack Teller, 47 ans, trop vieux également. Elle ouvrit tous les fichiers et seulement 2 pouvaient correspondre à l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucunes photos, justes deux adresses. Emma la nota sur un bout de papier puis se mis vraiment au boulot.

- **Henry ? ça te dirait te préparer avec moi des Spaghettis aux Scampis* ?**

- **Pour ce soir ?**

- **Et bien je ne sais pas à quelle heure Emma passe te chercher mais on peut toujours faire à manger, aux pires je vous le mettrais dans un tupperware.**

- **Ok. **

Regina lui enfila le tablier de petit chef qu'elle lui avait offert quand il avait 7 ans. Il était un peu petit mais Henry s'en fichait car dessus il y avait Harry Potter dit aussi, son héros. Elle lui montra comment décortiquer les Scampis, une main sur la sienne exécutant le mouvement. Ils avaient l'air complice à ce moment là, un instant de bonheur qui illumina le cœur de la brune. Elle se rappela une citation d'un écrivain anglais qu'elle avait lu une fois, « _Les enfants sont des soucis certains et des réconforts incertains _». C'était bien vrai, Henry pouvait la faire souffrir comme la rendre joyeuse et c'était sa plus grande faiblesse, son fils.

- **Maman je peux râper le fromage ?** Demanda le garçon en plongeant son dernier Scampi dans l'eau bouillante.

- **Oui, ne te coupe pas.**

Elle supervisait tout, veillant à ce qu'Henry ne se blesse pas et à ce que son plat soit bien préparé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils eurent finis et contemplèrent leurs œuvres. De belles assiettes en porcelaine remplis de pâtes aux scampis parsemés de fromage et de piments rouges.

- **J'ai faim…**

- **Henry, il n'est pas l'heure de manger.** Le réprimanda Régina.

- **Mais Emma me laisse manger quand j'ai un petit creux…**

« Décidemment elle fait tout pour bousiller mes principes d'éducation… » Maugréa la Reine en grimaçant.

- **Je ne suis pas elle et je ne te laisserais certainement pas grignoter entre les repas. Je suis assez déçu de voir que tu n'as pas conservé ces bonnes habitudes chez eux.**

- **Mais je suis.. en pleine croissance ?** Tenta Henry en geignant.

- **Excuse irrecevable, tentative échouée.**

Elle sourit malgré son mécontentement et nettoya la bouille de son chérubin, constellé de morceaux de fromage.

- **Je peux jouer à Ligue of Legend sur l'ordi ?**

- **Hummm…d'accord mais pas plus d'une heure, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un de ces accros à l'informatique, comment dis-on déjà ?**

- **Un geek**. Sourit le petit garçon en réalisant à quel point sa mère adoptive était hors-génération.

- **Eh ! Ne te moques pas, je n'ai pas grandis avec la technologie moi ! Mes occupations c'était le cheval et les ballades dans les champs.**

- **Génial !**

- **Ok, je crois qu'on à besoin de revoir ta définition de génial ! D'accord le cheval c'était merveilleux mais à part ça…Allez va faire le « geek ».**

Quand elle décida de faire une pause dans son travail, Emma remarqua qu'il était déjà 19h30. Elle prit sa veste et sortit du commissariat. La neige tombait à gros flocons mais les voitures roulaient comme même, recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de cotons scintillants. Elle appréhendait d'aller chez Regina et c'est avec un peu de stress qu'elle mit le contact dans sa vaillante voiture. Elle avait du mal à rouler et priait pour que la neige ne devienne pas plus gênante. Arrivée devant la maison du maire, elle sortie un tube de pilule contre le stress de sa boîte à gants et en avala plus que ce qu'il fallait. C'est un peu fatigué qu'elle frappa à la grande porte blanche immaculée orné de chiffres dorés. Regina ouvrit la porte, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

- **Bonsoir Miss Swan. Entrez.**

Dans la bouche de Regina, ça semblait plus être un ordre qu'une proposition. Elle s'engouffra donc dans la demeure de la Reine et ne le regretta pas. Cette dernière avait mis le chauffage à fond et une chaleur ambiante régnait dans la maison, lui faisant oublier le froid mordant de l'extérieur.

- **Où est Henry ?** Demanda Emma sans passer par quatre chemins.

- **Il doit écouter de la musique et ne vous a pas entendu frapper probablement. Laissez-moi-vous servir quelque chose à boire. Du café ? Du vin ? Du cidre ?**

- **Euh…du vin s'il vous plaît.**

Regina l'invita à se joindre sur le sofa, ce même sofa où elle avait dormit 2 jours auparavant. Gênées toutes les deux, elles bougeaient leurs jambes, se recoiffaient ou tapaient nerveusement du pied. C'est Regina qui prit la parole la première.

- **Miss Swan, je voulais vous dire que…**

Elle marqua une courte pause, semblant chercher les mots dans sa tête et bu une gorgée de vin rouge, laissant une marque de rouge à lèvres sur le verre en cristal.

- **Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de gérer cette situation. Il y a une part de moi qui vous en veut et l'autre qui me dit que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir… **Se confia Regina.

- **Je sais… je ressens la même chose. Vous m'avez sauvée, en dépit de nos conflits et j'aimerais qu'on conserve de bons rapports, du moins pour Henry.**

- **Une sorte de garde alternée ?** Se renseigna la belle brune

- **On peut dire ça… vous savez Regina, si vous n'aviez pas essayée de me tuer et de tuer ma famille, ou bien de me nuire, je ne vous aurais pas empêchée de voir Henry.**

- **Je-**

- **Non écoutez**, la coupa Emma. **Je ne n'ai jamais mis en cause vos compétences en tant que mère, vous avez fait un travail formidable avec Henry. Il est agréable, poli et bien élevé, je n'aurais pu espérer mieux de l'adoption. Je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver en famille d'accueil et franchement je ne lui aurais souhaité ça pour rien au monde. Je connais ce sentiment d'abandon et de peine, cette solitude de n'avoir personne pour te dire ce qui est mal et ce qui ne l'ai pas, t'aimer quoiqu'il arrive et pas juste par ce que tu « remplaces » un enfant perdu… Je voulais ce bébé mais j'étais effrayé ! J'étais une gamine et j'étais seule pour l'élever. Oui je lui ai donné naissance derrière les barreaux et ce à cause d'une trahison, une trahison que j'ai pardonnée. Quand il est né on ne ma même pas autorisé à la prendre dans mes bras plus de 2 minutes, on me la arraché. Oui l'adoption était mon choix et je ne l'ai pas regretté. J'ai seulement ressentit un vide en moi pendant ses années, une angoisse en me demandant perpétuellement s'il était heureux, l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Alors quand je l'ai vu à Boston, ce petit garçon si atypique, je me suis raccroché à lui car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se souciais vraiment de moi depuis la prison. Vous savez tous ces faux amis qui prétendent vous aimez, être là pour vous et qui finalement vous laissent derrière eux, je ne voulais plus de ça. Je voulais juste commencer une nouvelle vie et pas m'attirer vos foudres. Je suis désolé si vous avez l'impression que je vous l'ai « pris », je veux juste être là pour lui, comme personne n'a été là pour moi.**

Emma avait parlée avec sincérité et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Regina avait été touchée en plein cœur. La tirade d'Emma lui avait prendre conscience que pendant des mois, elle s'était battue contre cette femme, du même ADN que son fils qu'elle aimait, sans réellement savoir ses motivations. Elle l'avait détestée car c'était la fille de Snow White et ses manières, sa façon d'être l'exaspérait. Ne s'était-elle pas perdue en chemin ? N'avait-elle pas perdue la tête avec sa soif de vengeance ? De toute l'histoire, Emma était la seule qui pouvait la comprendre car elles étaient unies par un fil, un fil qui ne pouvait exister qu'entre deux individus de leur espèce, deux individus qui avaient reconnu leur solitude dans celle de l'autre. Toutes deux avaient connu une enfance malheureuse, un amour raté et la joie d'avoir un enfant. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Regina ne savait pas quoi dire.

- **Je suis désolé si j'ai un peu trop parlé, c'est ces foutus médicaments que je prends…**

- **Je ne suis pas psychologue mais Archie si. Si vous voulez parler avec un professionnel allez le voir, il sait très bien écouter les gens et les aide à se libérer de leur poids. **

- **Merci…**

- **Je suis désolé.**

Emma fixa Regina pendant de longues secondes, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- **Vous pouvez répétez ? **

- **Rho ça va vous avez compris, je suis désolé.** Répliqua Regina comme une gamine qui avait fait une bêtise et que ses parents forçaient à s'excuser.

- **S'il vous plaît, qu'avez-vous fait de Regina Mills ?** Rit Emma.

La reine décrocha un petit sourire.

- **Et bien elle a juste envie de devenir une meilleure personne pour son fils et un peu pour elle-même aussi.**

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de sourire, un de ces sourires dont elle seule avait le secret, une bouche un peu plissé, un côté relevé.

- **Enfaite, j'ai oubliée mon sac à main l'autre fois. Et j'ai vos vêtements aussi.**

- **Oui je sais, je vais vous le chercher.**

Elle lui ramena son sac à main et Emma s'empressa de regarder ses SMS. Neal, Ruby, Ashley, Jefferson... Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la contemplation de ses messages, Henry déboula, manquant de trébucher dans l'escalier et lui sauta au cou.

-**Hey kid ! Je t'ai manquée ? **

-**Plus que tout !** Répondit Henry en la serrant encore plus fort.

Regina ne savait pas trop ou se mettre, elle était gênée d'une telle scène d'affection.

- **Hé minus tu m'étouffes ! **Rit la belle blonde en se détachant doucement de son fils, un regard gêné pour Regina.

- **Tu restes manger avec nous ? On a fait des pâtes aux scampis ! **

- **Euh... je ne pense pas que…**

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Regina, un peu mal à l'aise de s'incruster comme ça. Henry avait le don pour la mettre dans ce genre de situation.

- **Nous rajouterons un couvert.** Conclut la Reine d'une façon qui se voulait avenante.

Elle retourna en cuisine et laissa les deux complices dans son salon. Henry était tout excité que sa mère reste pour le dîner.

- **Elle va croire que je veux m'incruster ! Déjà qu'on vient juste de se « réconcilier », t'est chiant.** Balança Emma en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- **Ne m'insulte pas ! Je veux juste passer un moment sympa avec vous. Et je l'ai aidé à faire ses pâtes donc tu es OBLIGE d'y goûter ! **

- **Ok ok !** Capitula la sauveuse.

- **Oh on pourrait inviter Neal aussi ! **

- **Là tu rêves gamin ! Oh et si on invitait tout Storybrooke à venir dîner chez Regina ! Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravit ! Et eux de même ! Bienvenue à Bisounours land**

Henry donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de sa mère.

- **Ta finit de te moquer de moi ? **

- **Pardon mais avoue que c'est plutôt comique ! **

Une voix leur informa que le dîner était prêt. Emma s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée et contempla son assiette. Le mélange de couleur était sublime et la présentation magnifique et impeccable, du Regina tout craché.

- **Bon appétit !** Lança Henry.

Emma devait bien avouer que voir Henry lui faisait du bien et lui faisait oublier son agression. Passer du temps avec les gens qu'elle aimait était peu être la clé de la guérison ? Tout en méditant cette idée, elle enfourna une énorme fourchette de spaghettis dans sa bouche. Ce n'est que quand Regina la vit devenir toute rouge qu'elle se douta qu'il y avait un problème.

- **Vous trouvez ça bon miss Swan ? **

- **Oui oui. **

Elle avala une énorme gorgée d'eau.

- **Vous êtes toute rouge. Pas de problème ?** S'enquit Regina en la voyant à moitié au bord de l'apoplexie.

- **Non… non c'est…c'est bien...épicé ! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez autant les épices ! **

- **J'ai toujours cuisiné avec des épices**. Répondit Regina sur un ton qui se voulait plus sec que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« **_Ok vaut mieux que je me la ferme sur la bouffe apparemment… De quoi on pourrait bien parler ? Non il faut procéder par élimination : la cuisine niet, la famille niet, l'enfance niet, Henry niet, la magie niet, le monde magique niet…on peut toujours parler d'animaux, c'est bien ça les animaux ! _**»

- **Sinon vous aimez les animaux ? **

- **Pardon ?** Demanda Regina, un peu désarçonné par ce changement brutal de conversation.

- **Les animaux, vous les appréciez ? Vous n'aimeriez pas avoir un chien ou un chat chez vous ?**

- **Euh…j'aime bien les chevaux, j'en ai eu plusieurs durant mon enfance.**

« **Merde**. »

- **Et maintenant ? **

- **J'aime bien les chats mais en général, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.**

- **Vous êtes une femme occupée, une working girl !**

- …

- **Working girl ! Le classique du cinéma américain avec Mélanie Griffith et Harrison Ford ! **S'étonna Emma.

- **Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez.**

- **Pardon, j'oublie que vous êtes née dans le monde magique.**

« **_Double merde._** »

- **Je ne suis pas totalement inculte pour autant, citez moi des noms de films célèbres.**

Emma se détendit quand elle remarqua que Regina prenait par à cette conversation et pour une fois, c'est Henry qui se sentait un peu exclut.

- **Casablanca ?**

- **Vu.**

- **Le Parrain ?**

- **Evidemment.**

- **Ben-Hur ?**

- **…**

- **Oh la honte ! Vous ne connaissez pas Ben-Hur ? Oh là là !**

Emma la taquinait et y prenais un malin plaisir. Regina lui décrocha son plus regard le plus mesquin.

- **A l'Ouest rien de nouveau ?**

- **Non.**

- **Oh là là vous –**

- **Vous m'énervez Miss Swan.**

- **Ok je me tais, doit bien y'avoir un millier de truc que je ne connais pas sur le monde magique.**

« **_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je gaffe ?_** » Pensa cette dernière.

- **Ce monde est un monde cruelle et plus dur que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.**

« **_Oui par ce que vous y terrorisiez toute la population_**. »

- **Celui ci est difficile également**, répondit Emma en lança un regard révélateur à Regina.

La Reine comprit l'allusion et préféra se taire. Mieux fallait éviter l'histoire de l'agression devant Henry. Mieux fallait l'éviter tout court. Le repas se finit par un dessert confectionné par Regina, un sorbet aux pommes et aux noisettes excellent.

- **Et bien merci de m'avoir invitée à dîner, c'était très bon. Si vous voulez voir Henry, appelez ou envoyez un sms pour me prévenir.**

- **Très bien. Au revoir miss Swan, au revoir Henry.**

Elle embrassa son fils et se dépêcha de fermer la porte.

- **Euh…maman ?**

Emma n'eu pas besoin de plus d'explications et compris immédiatement. Une tempête de neige et un blizzard avait pris place dans la ville. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dehors. Ils frappèrent donc à la porte. Regina ouvrit, plus que surprise.

- **Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?**

- **Regardez dehors.**

Ce que Regina fit. Et son soupir traduisit son agacement.

- **Bon,...entrez. **

**_Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez appréciez ce 5ième chapitre, pleins de bisous et laissez vos reviews ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le 6ième car il n'est pas encore écrit ! Bye !_**


	6. un verre ça va, deux verres c'est trop !

**_Hello les Oncers ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez à tous pour vos reviews adorables Ensuite je tiens à remerciez ses personnes à qui je parle sur twitter et qui lisent ma fiction ! Je rappelle mon twitter : AChippedCup ! N'hésitez pas, dès que c'est des Oncers, je follow back ^^ Ensuite je suis désolé si j'ai été un peu longue à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y mettre, à rassembler mes idées mais j'y suis parvenu et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est vrai que j'essaie de ne pas faire les choses trop rapidement, garder de la crédibilité ,même si parfois j'aimerais bien mettre "Elles firent sauvagemment l'amour toute la nuit !" et puis basta xD. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous ont twitter mais pour ceux qui l'on, je ne sais pas si vous avez le hastag #DansLesFictions en TT pendant deux jours, c'était super drôle ! _**

A VOTRE BON OU MAUVAIS PLAISIR !

* * *

_Emma n'eu pas besoin de plus d'explications et compris immédiatement. Une tempête de neige et un blizzard avait pris place dans la ville. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dehors. Ils frappèrent donc à la porte. Regina ouvrit, plus que surprise._

_- __**Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?**_

_- __**Regardez dehors.**_

_Ce que Regina fit. Et son soupir traduisit son agacement._

_- _**_Allez entrez._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :un verre ça va,deux verres c'est trop !**

Regina n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça… Ils se rendirent au salon et allumèrent la télé sur la chaîne info de la région

-**Chers téléspectateurs, ceci est un bulletin spécial. Il semblerait qu'une tempête de neige ai fait lieu sur la région, ainsi qu'un important blizzard. Le vent souffle en moyenne à 117 km d'après nos experts et pourrait bien devenir un violent ouragan. Plusieurs foyers sont privés d'électricité et on compte pour le moment 2 morts et 26 blessés. Nous vous recommandons fortement de restez chez vous et d'éviter tout contact avec l'extérieur**.

-**Génial…**Marmonna Emma en se débarrassant de sa veste.

- **Ah** **qui le dites vous, je vais encore devoir vous supportez…**Siffla Regina entre ses dents.

- **Votre magie là, ça ne marche pas sur les tempêtes ? **

- **Je ne suis pas Eole hein !**

Emma eut du mal à dissimuler son ignorance, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la belle brune.

-**C'est le dieu du vent maman ! **Intervint Henry

-**Tu es mon fils, tu ne devrais pas être plus intelligent que moi !** Protesta Emma

-**On se demande bien d'où il tient ça…Neal doit probablement être un génie.**

« **_Reste zen, elle est énervé par ce qu'elle doit encore me supporter et dieu sait pour combien de temps._** »

Son téléphone choisit le bon moment pour sonner :

-**Emma ? Emma tu vas bien ? T'est où ?** S'inquiéta Mary-Margaret

-**Relax tout va bien, je suis chez Regina avec Henry.**

-**…**

-**Allo ? Maman ?**

- **Avec Regina ?** Répéta stupidement sa mère.

-**Non elle a décidé de tout plaquée pour devenir SDF et elle ma léguée sa maison !** Ironisa la sauveuse

La reine leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-**Ok j'ai compris. Evitez de vous entretuez, pas envie de ramasser vos cadavres…**

Evidemment, sa mère n'était pas au courant pour l'agression et pour Regina qui l'avait sauvée.

-**T'inquiètes, on va se débrouiller. Bisous maman**

-**Bisous ma chérie.**

Henry semblait un peu ennuyé de rester encore chez Regina, il avait envie de revoir ses grands-parents et le temps ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-**Bon, on ne peut pas sortir mais au moins on a-**

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup.

-**De l'électricité… Et merde !**

-**Pourriez-vous au moins évitez d'être vulgaire miss Swan ?**

-**D'autres reproches ? Bon où est-ce que vous planquez les bougies ? Et mais je sais, vous faites de la magie ! **

**-Désolé de vous décevoir mais contre les catastrophes naturelles, ma magie est inefficace. **

Emma se leva et palpa un meuble dans le noir, il devait bien y avoir une bougie là-dessus ! Regina se leva et ne sachant pas où se trouvait Emma, se dirigea au hasard vers le buffet. Lançant ses mains dans le noir, elle tenta de distinguer les formes et les contours sur ce meuble, a l'affut d'une bougie. Elle posa accidentellement sa main sur celle d'Emma. Cette dernière frissonna au contact de la peau glacée de la brune sur la sienne et retira sa main hâtivement.

-**J'en ai trouvé !** Cria Henry.

-**Et j'ai un briquet !** Se réjouit Emma en le sortant de sa poche.

-**Vous vous baladez toujours avec un briquet sur vous ?** S'étonna Regina.

-**La plupart du temps. Mais je ne fume pas.**

-**Alors pourquoi vous avez un briquet ?**

-**Pour ce genre de cas. Quand j'habitais à Boston en appartement, y'avait toujours un con pour faire sauter les plombs**. Répondit la jeune femme

Elle alluma les deux chandeliers dégotés par Henry et la pièce s'emplit d'une pâle clarté rassurante. Dehors on entendait le vent claqué contre les fenêtres.

-**Bien, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demanda Henry

Emma regarda Regina .Il était ridiculement tôt pour aller se coucher et ils étaient coincés dans cette maison…

-**Et bien miss Swan la chambre d'amis est à votre disposition.** Lâcha Regina un peu trop sèchement à son goût

-**Ok je sais que vous voulez vous débarrassez de moi et ne vous inquiétez pas, je préférerais être chez moi mais bon je ne suis pas une môme de 5 ans qu'on expédie dans sa chambre, il est 20h30 quoi…**

-**Il y a la télé dans la chambre !** Rajouta Regina.

-**Vous êtes exaspérante et en plus il y a une panne de courant. Pourquoi on ne se regarderait pas un film ? J'ai ma clé USB avec moi et elle en est remplie! Il vous reste de la batterie ?**

-**Je crois.**

Elle alluma son ordinateur quand Emma eut une idée géniale. Ils allaient regarder Blanche-Neige ! Voulant faire plaisir à Henry un jour, elle avait mis les classiques de Disney sur sa clé usb mais il ne les avait pas encore regardés. Souriant à l'avance de son idée, elle installa l'ordinateur sur la table basse du salon de Regina. Cette dernière semblait réticente et affichait son air froid. Alors que la mère et le fils était confortablement installés sur le canapé, elle restait figée et droite comme un i, les bras croisés.

-**C'est quoi votre film ? **Demanda froidement la reine

-**Blanche-Neige**. Sourit Emma

-Ouais ! Cria Henry

-**Oh non vous n'êtes pas sérieuse…**

-**Si si ! Et vous allez voir que les choses sont un peu…différentes.**

Le film commença, Regina essaya de s'échapper pour soit disant faire du café mais Henry la retint. Ils se concentrèrent sur le petit écran.

-**C'est censé être moi ça ? **Demanda Regina en désignant la reine.

-**Euh…oui** .admit Emma

-**Mais je suis horrible ! C'est quoi cette cape violette affreuse ? Et cette couronne ?**

-**Chut ! On va voir ma mère !** Ricana Emma en étalant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Regina lâcha un petit rire ironique quand elle remarqua que la Blanche-Neige du dessin animé était aussi fleur bleue bisous bisous que la vraie.

-**Là, ils ne se sont pas trompés…**

-**Pour vous non plus,** répliqua la blonde.

Regina lui lança un regard noir.

-« **Just Kidding ok ?** »

La méchante reine alla sonner à la porte de la jeune femme, métamorphosé en sorcière

-**C'est grotesque ! C'est quoi ce cliché sur les sorcières ?**

-**Vous avez dit cliché ? **

-**Ok vous voulez vraiment que je vous expulse je crois.**

-**Vous ne ferriez pas ça…**

-**Oh -10°, une tempête de neige, plus de lampadaires et un blizzard serait l'occasion idéale pourtant…**

Emma sourit à la reine et oh surprise, cette dernière lui rendit son sourire.

A la fin du film, Regina avait vu tellement de clichés qu'elle commençait vraiment à se dire que ce monde n'avait absolument aucune connaissance à propos de la magie… Elle s'en alla en cuisine et prépara un chocolat chaud pour Henry et deux verres de vin. Alors qu'elle tendit le sien à Emma, cette dernière pris son sac à main et s'excusa, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

-**Elle fait quoi maman ?** Demanda Henry d'une voix un peu ensommeillé.

-**Aucune idée, je vais voir.**

Regina se rapprocha lentement et se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit Emma sortir une boîte de médicaments de son sac et prendre quasiment une plaquette entière accompagné de son verre d'alcool.

-**Qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

La voix de la reine retentit dans la cuisine. Emma sursauta et fit volte-face.

-**Je…je me soigne c'est tout.**

-**C'est quoi comme médicament ?** Demanda Regina sur un ton suspicieux

Emma pris la plaquette et tenta de la remettre hâtivement dans la boite mais Regina lui arracha quasiment des mains.

-**Diazépam ? Et vous prenez ça avec de l'alcool !**

-**C'est ma façon d'aller mieux ok ! Ça ne vous regarde pas !** Cracha Emma, énervée.

-**Si ça me regarde ! Et si vous aviez ramenez Henry ? Et si vous étiez soule et agressive avec lui ?! **Cria Regina

-**Agressive ? Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais frapper mon fils ?! **

-**Mélangée** **à de l'alcool, ce médicament peut vous faire devenir très agressive !**

-**Vous êtes tellement bien placée pour me donnez des leçons, ****_votre majesté_****. Vous qui 3 jours avant aviez la gueule de bois à la fête de l'école !**

-**Je ne vous conseille pas de me parler sur ce ton miss Swan…**siffla Regina entre ses dents.

-**Oh et sinon quoi ? Vous allez me jeter un mauvais sort ?! Me laissez crever dehors ? Je n'ai que faire de vos menaces !**

Regina avait compris que le médicament avait déjà fait effet et que bien que consciente, il rendait Emma plus nerveuse et tendue.

-**Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ce médicament ?** Demanda la brune plus calmement.

Emma ne dis rien et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Regina compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et se radoucit.

-**Emma, je sais que c'est traumatisant, cet homme-**

(noter bien que quand Regina est « douce » elle dit Emma and non pas miss Swan :p)

-**JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER DE ÇA !** Coupa Emma en sortant de ses gonds, **Je veux juste oublier tout ça et si ces médicaments et ce verre peuvent y contribuer, alors tant mieux !**

En guise de provocation, elle reprit une gorgée d'alcool. Regina tenta de la stopper en lui attrapant le poignet.

-**Qu'est-ce que vous faites bordel ?**

Elle se dégagea brutalement et le verre se renversa, éclatant en milles morceaux sur le sol. La petite voix d'Henry, allongé sur le canapé se fit entendre.

-**Maman ?** Demanda le petit garçon, visiblement réveillé par le bruit.

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, j'ai juste fait tomber un verre.** Répondit Regina.

Se faisant, elle sortit une petite balayette du placard et nettoya les débris.

-**Je n'en ai pas finit avec vous, allons dans mon bureau.** Ordonna Regina.

La blonde obtempéra à contre cœur, suivant Regina dans la pièce la mieux insonorisé de la maison. Regina proposa un fauteuil à Emma. Cette dernière refusa catégoriquement. Avant même que Regina ai dit le moindre mot, elle attaqua :

-**Pour votre verre je suis désolé mais sinon, vous n'avez pas à décidez de la façon dont je mène ma vie, de mes choix ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée mais ça ne vous donne pas tout les droits !**

Regina inspira profondément et répondit sur un ton des plus posé :

-**Je sais mais vous êtes –à mon grand dam – la mère biologique d'Henry. Je dois admettre malgré moi qu'il a besoin de vous et vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça, vous ne pouvez pas perdre le contrôle de cette façon**.

La carte « Henry » eut le mérite de ramener Emma à la raison.

-**Regina je-**

-**Non écoutez-moi ! Il ya quelque temps vous me disiez que vous étiez mère depuis peu de temps, que vous ne saviez pas forcément comment être une mère. Alors je vais vous répondre : être une mère c'est être responsable, c'est se lever chaque matin en sachant pourquoi et pour qui on est ici . C'est se retenir de craquer même quand tout bascule autour de nous. C'est être forte pour la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde et être prête à tout pour la protéger. J'aime Henry, , mais vous, vous savez comment l'aimez. J'ai fais des erreurs, des erreurs dont aujourd'hui je paye les conséquences. C'est sûr que dans l'idéal de famille, la mère célibataire n'est pas vraiment la plus prisée…Je ne renoncerais pas à Henry, miss Swan, mais s'il doit être avec vous le plus souvent, je ne veux pas que les mêmes erreurs se reproduisent car cette fois, il ne reviendra pas vers moi, il s'en ira tout simplement. Et nous le perdrons pour de bon. J'ai trop trahit sa confiance, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre d'avantage.**

Des larmes perlaient dans son regard. Des larmes qu'elle s'empressa de ravaler. Emma se rapprocha d'elle et elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez pendant l'espace d'une seconde, tellement prêt qu'elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Regina inspira profondément et se dégagea, laissant Emma seule dans la pièce.

Henry dormait profondément sur le sofa. Regina le pris dans ses bras et le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre où elle le borda. Après lui avoir fait un baiser sur le front, elle sortie sans faire de bruit et redescendit dans le salon. Emma était face à la fenêtre, contemplant la neige qui tombait dehors. De dos ses cheveux formaient de ravissantes boucles blondes qui s'éparpillaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Dans la liste des raisons pour lesquelles elle était jalouse d'Emma, ses cheveux entraient dans le top.

-**Vous voulez certainement allez-vous coucher ?** Demanda Regina

Emma se retourna, elle avait la mine triste et fatiguée, comme depuis plusieurs jours.

-**Oui mais j'aimerais me laver, par ce qu'avec la neige mes cheveux….**

« **_Elle se moque de moi ?_** »

-**Vous pouvez utilisez la salle de bain tout au fond du couloir, vous ne réveillerez pas Henry. Oh et dans le placard vous trouverez des affaires pour la nuit.**

Emma commençait à bien connaître la maison. Elle monta donc et après avoir pris le premier tee-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main, s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Regina se sentait fatiguée, comme tout le monde apparemment. Après avoir rangé le salon et la cuisine, elle grimpa les escaliers et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle sourit à la vue du petit garçon, affichant un air paisible et probablement envolé au pays des rêves puis ferma doucement la porte et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau couler, comme depuis 10 minutes…

« **_Elle a de la chance que j'ai de l'argent... »_**

Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand elle passa devant la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte. Emma avait probablement oubliée de la fermer. Elle ne put bouger, mélange de curiosité et de voyeurisme. Elle distinguait très clairement les contours de son corps, ses formes généreuses et pleines qu'offrait là ce nu flou, la cambrure de son dos. Rougissant de honte, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« **_Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? C'est vraiment de la curiosité mal placée !_** »

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve puis se déshabilla.

« **_Elle me rend folle. Déjà elle vient dîner ici, ensuite elle me fait regarder un dessin animé horrible, elle se détruit à l'alcool et aux médicaments et elle me cri dessus. Et après elle laisse la porte de la salle de bain ouverte…_** »

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, ses yeux fixant le plafond, ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

« **_Qu'allez vous encore me faire subir, Emma Swan_** » Murmura Regina dans la pénombre sa chambre

Sur ses dernières paroles, elle plongea dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Voilà !J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews et à me faire part de vos avis ! Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera publié le prochain chapitre étant donné qu'il n'ai pas écrit ^^ Je vous vous fais de gros bisous et enjoy le soleil !


End file.
